


Giant Baby

by kr_han



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lee Taeyong is a Tease, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr_han/pseuds/kr_han
Summary: Johnny wants to be called Baby.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 30





	Giant Baby

Taeyong doesn’t know is he living his best life with his giant boyfriend or he raised a giant baby. Johnny is a 6 feet tall giant, yet he act like a baby. He knows that Johnny just cameback home and he threw his jacket not in it’s place. Taeyong wants to scold him, but it’s not the right time. He saved it for later, scold.

“Young—“

“I told you I want to be called _Baby_.”

 _Weird_ , Taeyong though. Then, he sighed. He also weird, so they’re just the same. “But you’re big. Bigger than me.” Taeyong keeps refused to call him _Baby_ as he wanted to. But deep inside his little fragile heart, Taeyong just wants to tease him until he gets on his limit.

“Is size matter?” Johnny looks up, pouted. “I know I am. But, Yong, can you just _please_ call me _Baby_? Hm?” Johnny said with pouted lips. He indeed a big—no—giant baby. “I don’t even care who is the top and bottom, I just want you to call me _Baby_ and that’s all. Is it that hard?”

Taeyong tried his best to not laugh at Johnny’s pouted lips. As much as he hold his desire to kiss that lips. “Are we going to buy something for dinner or I should make dinner for us?” Taeyong asked, he changed the topic.

Johnny felt pissed off as well. “Yong—“

“But you know what Youngho?” Taeyong looks at him with his eyes widen. “A baby doesn’t drink coffee, unlike you,” he added with a smile in his face. He really is trying hard to tease Johnny.

Johnny doesn’t say anything. He pouted, and pissed off. It’s not his fault that he loves to drink coffee more than water. It’s not his fault if he wanted to be called _Baby_. It’s Taeyong fault because he refused to listen to him.

“I wanna call you _daddy_ instead of _baby_ ,” Taeyong said.

Johnny clenched his jaw and then he said, “No. I’m not a daddy, I’m a baby.”

Taeyong giggled, _he’s cute_. He couldn’t help but cupped Johnny’s face in both of his hands and smiles, “Let’s go for a walk, I want pasta for my dinner. After that, eum, we can go to Starbucks. You can get your coffee and I’ll buy sweet potatoes. I ran out of stocks now.” Taeyong giggled again. “You know what? You radiate a giant baby energy. Then, you’re a giant baby.” Taeyong said, he also landed a chaste kiss on Johnny’s forehead, and smiled.

“Yong, that was sweet.” Johnny pulled Taeyong into a warm hug. “That’s why I love you,” he said.

“I love you more.”

“I love you even more.”

Now, they sound like they’re in the middle of argue.

“Youngho,” Taeyong said, “I love you more than you love me.”

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked. “I love you to the moon and never back,” he added.

“No. That’s so far, I can’t live without you. Why are you so mean?” Taeyong pouted.

Johnny kisses Taeyong lips, and he smiled gently. “Then, I’ll take you to the moon.”

“Young—“

“It’s _Baby_.”

“Okay, okay. _Giant Baby_.”

“Well, I’m not going to complain.”

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure it was a good fic, but i hope you guys enjoyed it as well. im begging you who read this to leave a feedback since im not good at english, you can criticize me. thank you for reading!


End file.
